Why I love you so much
by HM4eva
Summary: Something or someone is going to change Mac's life forever even though she doesnt know it yet....
1. Default Chapter

JAG Headquarters. Falls church, Virginia Parking lot.  
  
What in the world was harm doing????? He just snapped at him and walked away..I mean sure he was kind of coming on to me but what right did harm have to be so rude to a guy just because he likes me.Sometimes he is sooo infuriating. He doesn't want me (he made that clear in Sydney Harbor that day) and yet he gets all hot and bothered when someone else likes me. Well, the truth is I'm sick and tired of waiting for him. I'm going out with Jerald and that's final. I mean Jerald's not bad, he is almost a tall as harm and his eyes are a beautiful green colour and he is damn good looking too. So what's keeping me??? "Sure, Jerald 2000 will be fine" I said and gave him my most brilliant smile. "Are you sure? I mean don't want to be murdered by your partner.I still have a life a head of me you know," he said charmingly. " Oh! Don't mind him. That's just his way" and what a weird way!!! " Well then, see you at 2000" with that he bent down and gave me a light peck on the cheeks. " I can't wait" I said with a little smile.  
  
JAG headquarters Falls Church, Virginia In the Elevator "I heard your going out with Jerald?" It was more of a question than a statement. "You heard right" I say smiling to myself. He looks a tad jealous to me.. "Well, I hope you can handle him. He seemed a bit aggressive" " More on to the charming side don't you think?? I mean those gorgeous eyes.who can say no???" I was enjoying this hugely. He seemed genuinely alarmed that I liked Jerald so much. " And such wonderful silky looking hair.just the right length to run my fingers through." I said putting on a fake dreamy look. " I never thought you were the type to swoon over a guy. I mean a marine swooning, that's a sight you don't see everyday." I could see he was getting more and more jealous by the minute. " Only when the guy is really dead gorgeous," I retort. " And I'm not?" He asked coming closer to me. " Are you suggesting I swoon over you?" I ask amused and a little confused by his nearness. " Only if you can't help it" He says in a husky vice and bends down to kiss me. Ohmigod!!! To say I'm surprised is the understatement of the century. Just then the doors slid open but Harm doesn't seem to want to break our lip lock and I definitely don't. So I just pushed the down button again. I didn't notice that the doors were held open by someone.that is; I didn't notice until that someone cleared his throat. We just jumped apart- literally- only to find the whole office staring at us!!!!  
  
Plz plz tell me what you think. I'm holding the next chap until you do (~and next is Harm POV.u don't wanna miss it!!!~) 


	2. the way i feel

JAG and It's characters belong to Donald P. Bellisario. I'm just borrowing them for this fic. No copyright infringement intended.  
  
I was remotely aware of someone clearing his throat.Jumping back a few steps from Mac I let out a breath when I saw it was just Sturgis. "We..uhh were mmm."I began " Save it. I don't have a problem," Sturgis said with a wink. "I just saw the Admiral talking to Tiner and thought I'll save you getting court- martialed.I have too much on my hands without having to defend you two" his eyes were twinkling. "Attention on deck" said Tiner before I had a chance to explain.not that I could explain it anyway. Mac and I quickly stepped out of the elevator and came to attention. "At ease people. Rabb, Colonel in my office now. And why the heck is everyone staring?" He snapped. Everyone immediately went back to their respective duties. Mac gave me a worried look. Obviously The Admiral was in a bad mood and I could only pray that he didn't see us in the lift. I tried to give her my everything-is-gonna-be-all-right smile but it didn't come out quite right.  
  
Half an hour later we came out of the lions den. Luckily he didn't see us- remember to thank Sturgis- but he was pissed off about some case and he immediately thought of Mac and me for the job. It will take some time but I'm sure we can handle it. Right now I'm more worried about how to explain myself to the office and more importantly to Mac. Not that she was unwilling in any way (A/N insert a very satisfied flyboy smile here) but still I did go little too far this time. But the way she was talking about that stupid guy Jerald was making my blood boil so I couldn't help but show her what she should really want. Speaking about explaining.Mac was staring at me intently a puzzled look on her pretty face. " Harm???" she says. I wonder how she does that..make her voice all soft and suggestive and warming my heart with simply saying my name. One of her many mysteries I guess. But cant let her know what I'm thinking or she'll kick my six..so just say something Rabb.  
  
"I'm sorry.it shouldn't have hap.." I stop in mid-sentence as I see a flicker of hurt and disappointment on her face. "What I meant was." I begin again only to be cut off by her. "It's ok. Let's just forget about it and move on shall we Commander???" She says coolly. My jaw drops open at her sudden formality and coldness. "Does this mean you're going out with Commander Jerald" I ask disbelievingly "I see no reason not to.besides my personal life is none of your business.we're just friends and co-workers.right??" Hell. we're a lot more than that and you know it I say silently with my eyes. "Right" "Sarah? I'm sorry am I interrupting anything??" Great!! It's the Jerald guy. "Oh...hi Jerald. No your not interrupting anything in fact we're finished here aren't we Harm??" I don't want to leave him alone with Mac just yet. "Well, actually Commander I want to ask the colonel about a case of ours." "Ok. I just wanted to give this to Sarah." He says taking a rose out from behind and handing it to Mac. She smiles at him while sniffing it gently.  
  
"Thanks Jerald.that was sweet of you" she says and kisses him on the cheek. By this time I have a strong desire to just clobber him to death. I shake off my violent thoughts as Jerald nods at me before he leaves. I have a strong suspicion that Mac was just trying to make me jealous. If that's the case.she should know by now that I don't respond well to that tactic..I just withdraw even more. So I pointedly talk about the case with her maintaining a proffesional distance even though I still couldn't shake off the feeling of her soft full lips melting against mine. Well, If she wants to date Jerald let her do it. I'm not going to stop her. But in spite of my firm resolve I couldn't help but think what her soft skin would feel like under my hands...  
  
Feedback please..since this my first fanfic ever I want to know If you guys think it's good. What do you want the next part to be about???? 


	3. how could you?

Disclaim is same as before. Please note that I'm taking on a third person outlook since getting inside Mac and Harm's uniquely complex and confusing brains are making me go insane!!!! j/k it's just easier to go as a 3rd person.  
  
JAG Headquarters, Falls church, Virginia. Mac's office.  
  
"So, how did your date go?" asked Harm with studied indifference. "It was great.we went sailing. Jerry's such a charming guy" Mac said enthusiastically. Before Harm could say anything someone knocked on the door. "Enter" "Ma'am, uhh.you.. uhh seem to be on air" stuttered Tiner timidly. "What.I'm floating?" "No ma'aam your on TV" "Oh!!that kind of air." she paused as it sunk in " What??? I'm on TV" " umm..yes ma'am" "Maybe it's a repeat of JAG tv or something" she said as they all made their to the Television.  
  
Teri Hatcher came on screen after the opening credits of a new show that neither Harm nor Mac recognized. "Hi and Welcome to 'Military Expose'. Since this is our very first episode let me explain to you what our show is all about. Since the sep. 11th terrorist attack, people have begun to see just how much Our Military do for us. So to show our appreciation and support Mr. David Gregory and Ms. Heather Bassoni owners and operators of 'Greg and Bassoni' law firm has started this show.  
  
Today our expose will be on a Marine. She is Luitenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie. I'm sure we all remember her from JAG TV a few years back. She is a lawyer at Judge Advocate General's corps and one of the best in the Military. She has a very interesting past and personal life too.... stay tuned for more after this short break."  
  
As the a commercial came on for Hawaiian fruit punch Mac slowly turned around to look at the office. All of them smiled and applauded for her. But she was hurt and angry.someone has been ratting to the media about her past and her personal life. There were very few who new everything about her and even fewer who knew about her past. Now everybody will know. all those years she worked hard to gain the respect of the staff and her fellow officers but now who knows what they'll think..she thought bitterly.  
  
Suddenly a thought crossed her mind and it hurt her even more than an expose would ' could Harm have told them?' she wondered. Who else could? No one else knew all those things about her. How dare he!!! She trusted him. Or she thought she did.  
  
She went into her office and slammed the door behind her. A moment later Harm knocked on the door and came in.  
  
"Hey, are you okay??" He asked tenderly. She just sat there glaring at him "How COULD YOU????" She almost screamed. A few tears slipping out with her words. She instantly regretted her words as a look of deep hurt crossed Harm's handsome features. " You think I told them about your past???" He asked angry and hurt...  
  
Sorry if this is bad but please don't flame me. I wont have the guts to do the next chap if you do. And plz plz R & R 


	4. On our way

2000 ZULU Mac's apartment.  
  
Mac was curled up on her couch thinking about what she said to Harm. She still couldn't figure out how she thought even for a minuite that Harm would go aroung telling everyone about her past. She had known him for 7 years now and she knew for sure that Harm respected and trusted her but She hadn't trusted him. " That's it. I'm calling him and apologizing. Even if he is still mad at me." She told Jingo as she dialed Harm's number.  
  
" Commander Rabb here."  
  
" Harm, it's me." She hurried on before he could cut her off.  
  
" Look Harm, I'm sorry. I know it wasn't you. I don't know what came over me to accuse you like that. I'll understand if you wont even speak to me again but I just wanted you to know." She finished in a rush.  
  
"I understand. I know you were upset at the time and it's really ok." He said simply but Mac could tell that he was still hurt. She groaned inwardly.why ohhh why did she react like that?? If she only stopped to think about it..she tried again.  
  
" Harm." before she could finish Harm cut in. " Mac I have to go.something in the oven. I'll see you at work tomorrow. Bye" He had hung up even before she could say goodbye. She gave a huge sigh as she replaced the receiver.  
  
" Well, Jingo.it's at times like these I wish I was a dog."  
  
JAG Headquarters. Falls Church, Virginia.  
  
Sturgis was humming to himself as he entered the break room. Mac was already there pouring herself a cup of coffee. " Morning Mac"  
  
" Oh! Good morning Sturgis. Why are we in such a happy mood today." Asked Mac with a half-smile.  
  
" We are happy because we have a date with Bobby tonight." He told Mac with a grin.  
  
" Bobby is one lucky woman Sturgis. She'd be a complete fool to let you get away." Mac said affectionately.  
  
" Well, the woman that gets me is going to be just as lucky as Bobby." Came a voice. They both looked up to see Harm leaning on the door a cocky smile plastered on his face. 'Hmm..He seems to have gotten over my accusing him..well, no sense in bringing it up if he has, so move on Mackenzie'  
  
" Well she might be, but she's going to have a helluva job keeping you in line and making sure you don't go after every blonde bimbo in sight." Said Mac with a smirk.  
  
" I'll make sure the woman that gets me is capable enough" He said still grinning as he poured himself a cup of coffee.  
  
" I just hope such a woman exists." She said looking a little wistful, completely forgetting Sturgis who was listening and watching them like a cat would a mouse.  
  
"She does" Harm said looking deep into her lovely chocolate eyes. Looking at her all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and kiss her. 'She is so beautiful.' he thought. He slowly leant in also forgetting about Sturgis who by now was getting a little uncomfortable..Mac was looking confused.  
  
Sturgis heaved a huge sigh of relief when Tiner came in and Harm retreated away from Mac. ' Man, those two have enough sexual tension between them to make cupid want to hide under a hole' he thought.  
  
"Commander Rabb, Ma'am the Admiral wants to see you" said Tiner blissfully unaware of the glares a pissed-off marine was giving him.  
  
"Thank you Tiner. We'll be right in" said Harm.  
  
At the Admirals office  
  
Harm and Mac walked in and snapped to attention. " At ease, sit down" said the Admiral without looking up. He finally finished what he was doing and took off his glasses. He gave Harm and Mac a once over before beginning.  
  
" Colonel, I heard something about you been on National TV. Is this true?" he asked cautiously  
  
"Yes Sir. Apparently someone who has the inside scoop on my life has been passing on information to the media. Enough so that they can do a broadcast on me. They say it's to appreciate the Military for the protection we gave the country since the 911 attack, sir, but if they were doing that, why wouldn't they do the show on a marine in combat instead of a lawyer?" said Mac a little indignantly.  
  
" I see your point Colonel. Do you have any idea who might be passing on information about you?" He asked. Harm looked a little uncomfortable and the admiral wondered if it could possibly be him. But he knew he would never do that to anybody much less Mac.  
  
" No, sir, but I guess I could try to find out." She said.  
  
" Yes. You can start by asking Luitenant Simms to call the Station and find the Set of this show. And commander you'll be helping her. I don't want this office to be a public entertainment program so make sure you find and stop them before they get to me." He finished with a little smile to ease the tension.  
  
" Dismissed."  
  
" Aye aye sir!"  
  
  
  
plz tell me what you think. Should I continue and give me some ideas to take this further. Thanks. 


	5. something to move onto

JAG Headquarters, Falls Church, Virginia.  
  
Mac was sorting through some files for her latest case but her mind was not in it. Yesterday Jerald has gone back to England and his JAG base. (A/N I don't know if there is a JAG office in England but just imagine there is) He wanted to be with her and he was going to transfer into Falls Church. Mac wasn't exactly thrilled. This was starting to look more and more like another Mic Fiasco. She didn't have the guts to tell him that it'll never work out between them; after all they have been dating for 2 months now. "I'll just have to break up with him when /he/ realizes it wont work." She thought to herself.  
  
And on top of all that, today there had been another episode about her. This was the second one and it was a special about her exes. She was hurt and upset at how the whole thing suggested that she couldn't handle a decent relationship with a man like a normal woman. Sure, they had showed her medals and made sure to mention all the difficult assignment she had taken on for her country. But they said it in an offhand way as if anyone would do the same and the way it focused on her personal life was getting to be very unnerving.  
  
Just then a knock sounded on her door.  
  
"Enter" she called. Harriet came in carrying some papers.  
  
" Lieutenant, did you find anything?" she asked anxiously.  
  
" No ma'am the station wouldn't give out the source. I got Tiner to call them and ask for a Mrs. Lockhart. She was on the opening credits as the exec. Producer. I was hoping that Tiner could charm it out of her but unfortunately she is married. But Tiner got to hear some colorful language in the process." Harriet finished with a smile.  
  
"Well, at least that's something." Mac offered a small smile "But what's in the paper?"  
  
" Well ma'am I got Mrs. Lockhart's address.maybe you should go talk to her."  
  
" Thanks Harriet.I think I will" She said taking the paper from Harriet and studying it.  
  
Harm came in just as Harriet walked out. He leaned on the doorframe watching Mac. The light coming from the open window illuminated her face, and her brown hair was shining with streaks of auburn. Harm found himself wondering why he just couldn't let go and be with this wonderful woman. She was smart, intelligent and the most beautiful woman she ever saw. And on top of all that She loved her like he never thought he could love anyone. "Maybe that's what is scaring me." He unconsciously said it aloud  
  
" What's scaring you?" asked Mac bemused.  
  
"Ohh.umm..nothing."  
  
"Well then, do you need something?"  
  
'I need a lot of things' he thought to himself. "Since when do I need a reason to see my best friend-&-fav-partner-in-marine-wrapping?"  
  
Mac just smiled and said "I didn't know I was your favorite partner."  
  
"Well, you are."  
  
"Anyway, do you want to come with me to find the Producer of the show. I'm going tonight." She asked.  
  
"Sure Mac. But what are you going to ask her. Obviously she'll recognize you and clam up, especially if they were exposing your personal life intentionally to hurt you."  
  
" You got a point. How about if you go with Bud and find out for me. Just say something like how you like the looks of me and wanted to find out things about me. Lead that on to where she got information and Wham! You got the source."  
  
" Thanks but I do have a brain you know. I don't depend on yours for /everything/." Harm said in a mock hurt voice.  
  
"Yeah.Yeah.get a move on Rabb." 


	6. Do you love him?

2100 ZULU Mac's Apartment  
  
Mac was soaking in a tub full of mint smelling bubbles when she heard a knock. She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her as she went to answer the door. Looking to see who it was she found Harm patiently waiting on the other side humming to himself. " Just a sec." She called as she turned to go find her robe but she turned back again a slow smile spreading on her face. 'Let's give that Flyboy the shock of his life Mackenzie' She thought as she slowly opened the door.  
  
"Hi, Harm." She said as Harm swept past her not really seeing what she was wearing.  
  
"Hey Ma." Harm's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he stood gaping at Mac. He was silent for what seemed like eternity to Mac. She was starting to get nervous at her partners obvious amazement. ' Hasn't he seen a woman in a towel before' she thought to herself as she excused herself to go put a robe on.  
  
"Mac. I'm sorry..for..umm gaping at you" Harm said tentatively as she walked back into the room.  
  
"Oh forget it. Did you and Bud find anything?" asked Mac with a little smile.  
  
"Umm...yeah but I don't think your going to like this Mac" He said with concern etched on his handsome features.  
  
" I can handle it. Go ahead." She urged.  
  
"Well, it's Commander Jerald"  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"I said, It's comm."  
  
" I heard you but I just can't believe it!! I mean is he even a Commander?"  
  
"No he's not Mac. He's a freelance reporter who takes on jobs for major Magazines. He was.he was even married, Mac."  
  
" He was Married.wait a minute../was/ married?"  
  
"Yeah he was married to a paramedic who died in the 9/11 attack. He's not even in England. Right now he's in NY. He has a child but Mrs. Lockhart isn't sure if it's a boy or a girl." He stopped as he saw her face. " Mac, are you okay?" He asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine but he told me he is coming back tomorrow." She said.  
  
"I don't think he will, Mac. After all the guy did, he wouldn't have the guts to show up at the JAG office. Are you.I mean do you.still like him?" He asked cautiously almost afraid of the answer. By unspoken agreement, they had dismissed their little encounter in the elevator a few months back, as just another one of those moments they had let their guard down. But it had affected Harm and deep down he knew it had affected Mac in some way or another but she had continued on to date Jerald so Harm had kept his mouth shut and left everything to time. But since then things have changed drastically and he wondered if Mac could possibly have loved Jerald.  
  
" To tell you the truth Harm. I knew it wouldn't work right after the first date. I just kept seeing him because he as so sweet to me and he genuinely seemed to be interested in my life. No I know why that was" She ended bitterly.  
  
" Hey, it's not your fault. There was no way you could've known and Mac, you should get some sleep. You look a little tired." There was a tender note in his sentence to let Mac know that no matter what he was always there for her. Mac heard this and was reassured.  
  
"I think I will. And thanks Harm, for everything." She smiled.  
  
"Your welcome. And did I tell you that you smell absolutely wonderful?"  
  
Pls Pls R&R. I really want to know what you think. So keep the reviews coming and I don't are if it's either good or bad. Thanks. 


	7. Jerald again!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ JAG Headquarters Falls Church, Virginia 0900 ZULU  
  
Mac was in the break room sipping some very strong coffee and laughing at some comment Harm had made, when Jerald stepped into the room. At first he wasn't seen or heard by the duo who where drinking in the sight of each other but after a moment or two Mac looked up and saw him. Her pretty features clouded immediately and seeing that Harm turned around to see what had caused this reaction. Jerald looked incredibly nervous and distraught compared to his usual confident demeanor, he noted, ' well he should be. He has an angry marine in his hands' Harm was also more than a little happy at what was obviously going to happen.Mac breaking up with Jerald. But before Mac could get a word out Jerald started talking.  
  
"Mac, there's something I have to tell you." He said.  
  
"I don't think so Jerald.I trusted you enough to let you into my life and you were just using me!" She raised her voice a notch or two.  
  
" You.using.how??? Who told you???" Either Jerald didn't know that Mac knew or he was a very good actor putting on a false cover to pretend he is innocent. Harm's opinion was clear when he gave out a snort of disgust.  
  
"Do you mind??? I don't think this concerns you Commander so I would appreciate it if you just leave" Jerald stated clearly angry at Harm.  
  
" You hurt my best friend.I should think that concerns me!!!"  
  
" Jerald, we're in the office and the Admiral doesn't like private matters to be discussed here. But even if he didn't have a single damn rule about it I still don't have anything to say to you. So please leave us and get back to your job, hurting people and digging up dirt about them."  
  
"Mac.please listen to me!!" But it was no use Mac's mind was obviously made up that what he did was unforgivable. She took her cup with her as she angrily made her way to her office. Jerald, left alone with Harm heaved a huge sigh and simply stood staring right thorogh him as if he wasn't there then finally turned around and left completely igoring him.  
  
Harm stood glaring at his retreating back. "Well, I hope that's the last we see of him." He said aloud to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Enter Katrina

Sorry for not updating in a long while but School started and so much hw and...yadda yadda you know the story.  
  
All the usual disclaimers apply to this chap as well. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2100 ZULU, Mac's Apartment.  
  
Mac was leaning against her kitchen counter deep in thought when a loud knock jolted her out of it. She looked through the peephole to find Jerald on the other side. She heaved a huge sigh and wondered whether to open the door or not. She finally slid off the bolt and opened it. Jerald came barging in holding on tightly to a small child. " Mac.please you have to listen to me." He said noting her surprise. She motioned for him to go on. "I admit at first I dated you to get information, but I really did fall in love with you. It was all real after the first few dates. I stopped giving them information but they threatened to kidnap Kat." At this he stopped and explained. "Mac this is my daughter Katrina, Kat this is Mac." The little girl shyly shook Mac's outstretched hand. It was uncanny how similar Kat was to Mac. " I know you look kind of alike.that's one of the reasons I fell in love with you." Jerald said softly.  
  
" They're coming after us, Mac." He told her. "They didn't just do a show on you they actually wanted to hurt you. I didn't know at first but I think it's an enemy of yours."  
  
" What do you mean 'they're coming after us'?"  
  
" I mean me and Kat. I work for the SBS (A/N It's a big media unit) as an undercover journalist. Most people don't know, but it's a dangerous job. I sometimes work for underground criminals too, without even knowing it. It's a dirty job but it paid well all these years, and it's the only thing I've been good at. But now it's no use, I failed to do my job so they're going to kill me and Katrina."  
  
All through this the little girl had been quiet but now she spoke up. " Daddy, are you going to leave me?" She asked with big brown eyes.  
  
"Sweetie, Daddy has to go now.but I'll bring you a big teddy when I come back. She loves soft toys" Jerald said aside to Mac.  
  
"Jerald, of course you're not leaving. If those people are looking for you, you have to at least be in hiding for awhile."  
  
"I have some business unfinished and I have to get to it before it's too late, Mac. Don't worry, I'll be all right. Promise you'll take good care of Katrina?"  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
"Thanks" He said and gave her a tender little kiss on the lips. "I know I'm not in any position to ask this but I have to know.Sarah, Do you love me?" He asked gently.  
  
Mac was at loss for words. She knew she didn't love him. She never had.It had always been Harm who held her heart. But it also meant that Mac had been stringing Jerald along when she knew she could never love him. Jerald also noted the many emotions playing across her face. He was disappointed but not surprised. 'Commander.you don't deserve her' He thought to himself. Aloud he said..  
  
"It's Harm isn't it?"  
  
He sighed when she nodded slowly. "It's ok. It really is Mac. I Understand." He said sadly looking at the small child in his lap. She was now sound asleep looking like a little angel. It broke Mac's heart to see the tender sight. She had longed for a family like this. But it was with Harm that she wanted it, not anyone else. 'At the rate our relationship is going we'll be single when we die.at least I will be, who's to say if Harm wont marry some blonde from Lord knows where?' she thought gloomily.  
  
"Well, I better get going. Can I put her in bed or something?" Jerald asked.  
  
" Yeah, she can have my bed. I have a folding one I can use. And don't say a word because it's no problem at all." She assured him.  
  
He carried Katrina to the room, gently kissed her forehead and tucked her in. He then gave Mac a kiss and grabbed his jacket.  
  
"I'm sorry Jerald." Was all Mac could manage to say as Jerald stepped out the door and out of her life. ~Maybe for good, maybe not~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Plz Review..I wont put up the next chap till you do. Sorry if the ending sounds corny. I don't care if it's good or bad, just a simple review is all I ask...lolz I actually managed a rhyme!!!  
  
PS what do u want me to do to Jerald..kill him?? I don't want to.I actually like him but ohh we'll see. 


	9. Are you ok?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who is this?" came a sleepy voice on one end of the phone. When Harm didn't hear a reply to his question he thought it was some weirdo prankster but then he heard quiet sniffling on the other end of the line.  
  
" Harm."  
  
"Mac, Is that you?? What's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
In spite of the anxiousness she was feeling she had to smile at his concern. " No, Harm, I'm fine. It's Jerald.he was.he was murdered about an hour ago."  
  
"Murdered? Is there something I don't know about?"  
  
" He sometimes works for criminals without knowing it. He said that someone is after him and his daughter. He came earlier tonight and left his daughter, Kat, with me and.."  
  
"Back up a second.he left his daughter with you?"  
  
"Yes Harm and she is so adorable. What am I going to say to her? She's only about seven years old.she'll be devastated to hear her father died."  
  
" Do you want me to come over, Mac?"  
  
"I don't know, Harm, It would be easier with you by my side but you sound as if yuou need some sleep."  
  
"MAC.sleep can wait. We're talking about an orphaned child here, Surely you don't think I'm that heartless, do you?  
  
"Ok then, I'll be waiting."  
  
"I'll be there in 20 mins"  
  
"Thanks Harm."  
  
"For you.always welcome"  
  
  
  
HAHAHA!! Aren't I mean?? Sorry this is so short..I'm going to do the next chapter soon but I need great ideas, a good plot and reviews...lots and lots of em' (LOL!) 


End file.
